shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Horizon D, Gan
Introduction Horizon D, Gan, is the fifteen year old son of Horizon D. Odd. He is also the son of the old boss of Sparta's brother. His mother had made a deal with Victoria, the old boss of Sparta, once she arrived and married her brother as a sign of loyalty. Gan is a young gangster who grew up on streets with no laws or rules. He learned to live life by a strict honor code that kept him different from the gutter trash around him. Gan's life goal is to take over all of Southern Bladestorm, but his mother's agenda seems to conflict with his own. Appearance Gang is a young crimson hair lad with long hair. His hair, like his mother's, runs all the way down to his knees. However Gang usually keeps it contained by tying it into a long rope like pony tail. Most of the time Gan can be seen wearing a dark grey suit. The formal wear is the standard for the small outfit he runs on Easy street. By Gan's decree all of his men must wear suits, it not only makes them stand out, but it distinguishes them from the rest of the gutter trash. Personality Gan is a gangster, there is no way to put it nicely. He grew up in a city without laws and into a family that controls the streets though fear. Gan has little sympathy for other people, who are not a part of his gang, and he has hatred for other groups. However Gan and all the members of his Gan have a powerful honor code in which they all follow. This honor code keeps Gan from becoming a regular scum bag like the others and keeps the group running. Don't kill anyone in the gang or innocent. Don't steal from anyone in the gang or Innocent. Do not attack anyone who is in the gang or innocent. Do not fraternize with anyone else man/ women in the gang. Never hit a man in the groin and never lie to a gang member. Everything else falls under the Gang's common sense policy. One thing that should be noted about Horizon D, Gan is that he is a odd ball in society. Bladestorm is a matriarchal society. Females are the ones who run most things. Men usually are submissive to them and hold a minor role. This even extends to the Southernland were the criminals all live. Gan however is not submissive and as a result he stands out. Most men in the South share this trait, but Gan takes it farther than most. He sees himself as the lead, where most men would simply seek a minor position of power. The way he acts is close to that of more patriarchal society. This is due to his mother coming from that kind of society and teaching. She taught her son how to be a man, from her perspective. As for the way Gan actually acts, well that is not so easy to sum up. Gan is a show boating moron who does not know how to back down from a fight. He constantly challenges the social order and insults men who follow into it. His love for battle and a lust to fight drags his women into needless trouble, and he is constantly causing friction between the three major factions. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Gan is a superb knife fighter despite never wielding a knife himself. Now this statement would probably create a rage in any swordsmanship dojo, so let me explain. Gan understands and knows all the movements and limitations on swords and knifes. He has spent hours watching and studying those who uses blades in fights. He understands the principles behind swordsmen spirit and the application of swords. It should be noted that Gan uses The Demon Wolf Style. This fighting style focuses on using ones hands like blades and as a result Gan fights like a knife fighter. It is for this reason why Gan is capable of being a superb knife fighter without picking up a knife a single day in his life. His hands are the blades and he uses them as such. Hand to Hand Combat Yāoláng Wǔshù or known as Demon Wolf School on the island of Bladestorm. The reason Gan only knows Demon Wolf School and not the rest of his mother martial arts skills is due to his mother growing up on Bladestorm. She is from the more male dominate society, but she still grew up on Bladestorm. She wanted her son to be a man, but she also saw him the same way others saw sons. He was suppose to be the less dominate figure in a marriage. He did not need to know how to fight in order for him to be a good husband. What he needed was a strong back and a quick mind. She trained him more on strength building and wisdom than martial arts. She trained him in Demon Wolf School as a way of self defense and to clam down his own burning rage to be a fighter. Physical Strength As a male Gan was trained to be strong. Strength was the greatest quality a man could have coming into a marriage in Bladestorm. Well the second greatest quality. The first was being pretty, and Gan already had that. Gan was trained since he was young to increase his physical prowess. However the training was always controlled as they did not want him to build to much muscle mass. They wanted him to be strong, but not so strong that his chest blows up like a balloon. As a result Gan has a physical condition that is well toned and muscular, but does not have the amazing raw power other one piece fighters have. Off the back it should be noted that Gan is strong enough to pul a stop sign out of the ground and smack a man with it and send him flying. Gan is superhuman level strength, but he is just above the line. The best comparison would be Zoro from the original show. He can pull off amazing feats of strength, but never enough to throw him far over the top. Agility Gan has the agility and speed of a panther. As a boy he was nicknamed Panther boy by a few of the local maidens. This was due to Gan for one growing up with a pet panther named Ilk and his natural agility. As a boy Gan would chase his panther around. The creature was extremely fast and agile and as a result Gan had to struggle to keep up. They boy chased the panther everyday improving his skills and agility with every attempt. This training was designed by his Grandmother, who was named Kikio. When she was a girl her brother also chased a panther. She saw it only fitting that her grandson would do the same thing. The nimbleness and quickness of her brother was the main reason he was able to merry into the line of the Boshin Family, who gave there family their first estate. Endurance Gan is tough, as I said before he is a gangster kid and he grew up chasing a panther. As a boy he would often fall down from get heights or if he made the mistake of grabbing the tail of the beast, he would get pawed by the mighty animal. The panther's claws were removed, but it did not mean it did not hurt. Gan learned to take both pain and damage. However he really learned this after he entered the world of the gang, despite his Grandmother's outrage. The fights in back alleyways and hunting down thieves taught him the greatest lessons of all. Devil Fruit For further information: Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Easy Street Crew Family Allies/ Friends Yashi Strongman Enemies Other History Gan was born not too long after his mother arrived in Southern Bladestorm. Thrown into a unknown an strange world she immediately began to try and seek security with the powers in the region. Seeing opportunity with a mob family that controlled the area near her fall point Odd seduced the son of the Sparta family. The idea on her part was to use the child they had as leverage to gain resources. The results however were mixed. On one end she was able to eat on a regular basics and not be attacked by every women looking to upgrade their wardrobe. On the other she was treated like a parasite. Her child was taken hostage by the family to insure her loyalty and Odd had to work her way up through the ranks like everyone else. For Gan himself however things were different. He grew up as a member of this gang society. On political terms they were a gang, but in practice they were more like Japanese feudal lords ruling a small section of Southern Bladestorm. Gan grew up in a tradition society, but with a criminal overtone. He was a man, so he was trained to be married off by his grandmother. His mother however had different plans. When she was allowed to see him she taught him how to be a man like the men beyond the island and once she gained some trust and rank she was able to see and teach him often. As a young boy Gan fought with the boys around his age and then fought with the girls. He was known as a little trouble maker and would often get into confrontations with the older women around him. The way he did not confirm to the roles set by society also made him stand out. When Gan told his grandmother of his dream of ruling all of Southern Bladestorm she simply laughed. She encouraged him, but only as a joke. She did not think he would grow into that dream and start working as a gangster. Gan's life was not all sun shine and dreams however. At the tender age of ten the main compound of his family was attacked by two rival gangs from the south. They moved to cut the head off the snake, that is the Sparta family. Gan was in the main house hold when it happened and was witness to the atrocities of the fight. He saw women bash each others heads in and people being cut into two. It was a brutal scene benefiting of a man, and his grandmother feared Gan would be scared forever. It was after this event that Gan began to focus on his martial arts training which further fueled her worries. When Gan became fourteen several offers of marriage were given to his family. Many of the lower gangs wanted to gain some kind of foot hold in the Sparta family. They had all seen how Gan's own mother shot through the ranks and eventually be came the head of Sparta Family itself. They figured her son would be the perfect way to elevate themselves. Many of the other large gangs though it would advantageous to merry Gan to their boss. It would be a perfect way to show there loyalty and gain a handsome young man in the family. However all of these advance were either shot down by his mother, or Gan himself. He was not going to be married off like some fat bimbo. Gan would challenge would be suitors to fights and defeat them in combat. With that he was able to keep them at by. "I won't marry a women who can't kick my ass", he often shouted. The words tasted like venom to him. They were a complete shot to his pride. Character Design I wanted a mob son who grew up in a society run by women. The idea for Gan was a man who struggled for both power and control against great odds. I also wanted to do a character who grew up in the streets of Southern Bladestorm. He needed to have a level of toughness that would be created from that environment, but also have the noble touch of being born into a up and coming feudal system, which just so happen to be controlled by mobs. Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are NOT 'from this wiki that are related to this page 'Help and Advice To create your new character. 1. COPY THE ENTIRE LAYOUT except the template above and the Help and Advice section. 2. PASTE INTO YOUR NEW PAGE Category:Male Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Martial Artist Category:Bladestorm Character Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Gangster Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Pirate Category:Leader of Organization